La princesa prometida
by navy blue glasses
Summary: Zoe estaba segura de haber encontrado al amor de su vida, pero su seguro mundo empezara a derrumbarse en una fiesta de mascaras en donde un hombre de ojos grises la hará dudar de todo.
1. Como el mundo se empieza a derrumbar

**La princesa prometida**

* * *

**Como el mundo se empieza a derrumbar**

Respiro profundo todo lo que el ajustado corsé la dejo. Esa noche sería la primera de cumpleaños que pasaría sola, sin su compañía y su amena palabra. Su enamorado había partido la mañana anterior hacia un poblado lejano, como buen militar debía estar siempre para salvaguardar al más necesitado.

—Erwin— Susurro observándose atenta en el enorme espejo de su habitación. Terminaba de colocar los últimos detalles de su tocado. Esa noche en honor a su cumpleaños numero veinte se celebraría una fiesta de mascaras, todo hubiera sido perfecto si no hubiera sido por la gran ausencia de su apuesto y alto novio. Esa misma noche él estaba dispuesto a pedir su mano en matrimonio pero desgraciadamente el trabajo había mermado todo plan.

Un par de golpecitos sobre la puerta la alertaron al mundo real.

—Adelante.

—Buenas noches señorita Zoe— Entro una jovencita de baja estatura y cabello ambar cargando una pequeña caja, era su joven doncella.

—Buenas noches Petra— Fingió una pequeña sonrisa.

—No debería estar triste, hoy es su cumpleaños y hay mucha gente que quiere celebrar con usted— Sonrió de forma maternal.

—Lo sé pero… lo echo de menos.

—Solo serán unos cuantos días ¿Qué le diere cuando regrese? ¿Qué paso triste el día de su cumpleaños? me temo que si no muestra una sonrisa no poder darle este pequeño regalo de parte del señor Erwin— Alzo la caja sobre los brillantes ojos de Zoe.

—¡Erwin me dejo un regalo!— Trato de alcanzarlo de las manos de Petra pero la chica gracias a su baja estatura logro colarse.

—Primero tiene que prometerme que estará feliz celebrando su cumpleaños.

—¡Lo que digas!— Grito juntado ambas palmas de la mano a modo de suplica.

—Prométamelo.

—Te lo prometo Petra, por mi amor al comandante estarte feliz en la fiesta— Petra Sonrió triunfante entregándole a la joven la caja, estaba forrada en terciopelo y un pequeño moño de seda color rosa la decoraba sutilmente.

—También envía esta carta— Saco del delantal un pequeño sobre sellado en cera roja— Le hubiera encantado poder entregarle personalmente estos presentes pero más quiso que los recibiera el mismo día de su cumpleaños, no antes no después.

—Muchas gracias— Sonrió abiertamente.

—La dejo para que este lea tranquila.

—No, espera, quiero que estés conmigo— Dejo la caja en sobre el peinador y con manos temblorosas abrió el sobre y leyó en voz alta:

_Mi querida Zoe, no puedo creer que hayan pasado ya veinte años desde que llegaste al mundo, aun recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, tan pequeña e inocente en esa cuna._

(Las mejillas de la joven lectora se tornaron rubí al solo pensar que su amado la hubiera visto siendo apenas una recién nacida)

_Hubiera dado cualquier cosa a cambio de pasar este día tan especial a tu lado, lamentablemente la carrera militar puede llegar a ser una amante celosa que suele cobrarse caro._

_Dejo en manos de Petra el entregarte esta pequeña nota y un obsequio que compre para ti hace unos meses en una de las campañas, en cuanto mis ojos se posaron en el tu imagen inéditamente vino a mi mente, espero que te guste._

_Feliz cumpleaños mi bella princesa, me encuentre donde me encuentre siempre te llevare en mi corazón y tus labios sellaran los míos a cualquier otros._

_ Erwin_

Un suspiro sincronizado escapo de labios de Petra y Zoe.

—Debe ser muy bello tener alguien que te ame de esa forma— La joven castaña tomo la pequeña caja, la abrió despacio y un agudo grito se disparo de su boca.

—¡Qué bello!

Dentro de la caja se encontraba un collar de plata con la delicada forma de un par de alas, una ala estaba salpicada de pequeños brillantez azules y la contraria de brillantes blancos.

— Por favor Petra ¿me ayudarías?— Pidió a la doncella rodeando su cuello con el collar— Llevarlo sería como llevar a Erwin, con el no me sentiré sola. Petra cerro el broche del collar con suma delicadeza tal y como si la piel de la joven fuera de papel.

—¿Cómo me veo?— Le pregunto feliz.

—Hermosa señorita pero me temo que le falta algo— La cara de su ama expreso una total incertidumbre.

—¡No me digas que olvide algo!— Corrió a verse al espejo analizando cada detalle de su vestuario, Petra se coloco detrás de ella.

—Me temo señorita que no puede ir a la fiesta de mascaras sin una— Le paso una linda mascara color marfil, sobre las aberturas de los ojos se dibujaban una especie de cejas onduladas color celeste, al contorno llevaba encaje dorado, las mejillas con marcado rubor y sobre una mejilla y la frente un par de grecas a flor delineadas en oro.

—Muchas gracias Petra— Se coloco la máscara y se sintió lista. Se observo envuelta en ese esponjado vestido blanco con bordados de oro, coqueto escote y bajo ambos hombros empezaban unas enormes mangas abollonadas que terminaban a la altura del codo y bajo este la manga volvía a ser recta hasta morir en forma de V en los nudillos. Su cabello elegantemente peinado y sobre algunos mechones unas cuantas flores de plata.

—Es toda una princesa salida de un cuento— Petra se encontraba embelesada.

—Gracias— Su voz de escuchaba ahogada bajo la máscara— Será mejor que me de prisa antes de que todo mundo se pregunte donde estoy.

.

.

Sigilosamente camino entre la noche, una noche más y un trabajo más. No se sentía cómodo entrando a un lugar así, generalmente las casas de gente adinerada se encontraban doblemente custodiadas, una por la policía militar y otra por la protección extra que los ricachones solían pagarse, aunque fuera lo que fuera él era el mejor y estaba consciente de eso. Camino despreocupada hasta un rincón apartado de cualquier curioso.

—Llegas tarde— La grave voz un hombre corpulento y elegantemente vestido lo llamo furioso.

—A veces es mejor darse a desear— Sonrió sínicamente.

— ¡Más vale que tomes esto en serio! ¿De verdad eres tú Rivaille famoso asesino ?— Observo detalladamente al recién llegado, no tenía facha de matón más bien era del tipo de personas de baja estatura, cara seria, pupilas pequeñas y grises, piel pálida y complexión delgada; Vestía pantalón negro y botas altas. Una camisa blanca de cuello en encaje era parcialmente cubierta por un largo saco color marino tornasol, en la mano izquierda llevaba una media máscara de pico de ave color negra decorada en grabados color plata.

—Puedo acerté una demostración— En un ágil movimiento tiro al corpulento hombre de espalda al suelo y apuntándole con un puñal al cuello dijo— Cobro por adelantado— Libero al hombre de su amenazador gesto, este rápidamente saco del bolsillo de su pantalón un pequeño saco con monedas de oro.

—Los rumores son verdaderos, eres bueno muchacho— Le arrojo el pesado saco.

—No soy bueno, soy el mejor— Atrapo el saco.

—Espero que no me falles, quiero que acabes con mi sobrino, con ese mocoso fuera del juego seré el único heredero.

—Ahórrate el monologo, solo dime a quien quieres fuera en su momento, no me interesan tus estúpidos motivos— Sin más se coloco la máscara y camino hacia la entrada principal de la mansión.

.

.

La noche se había tornado un poco aburrida y cansada, todos los hombres del lugar al verla desprotegida de su comandante aprovecharon para invitarla a bailar y hacer uso de todo tipo de galanterías para enamorarla. Hanji Zoe no solo era linda si no también la hija de un acaudalado y viudo comerciante de arte, hija única que se traducía como una próxima rica heredera que dejaba en segundo plano su excentricidad hacia los libros, en esa época no era usual que una mujer gustara de leer y aprender así que ella era sin duda un bicho raro pero que tampoco la hacía dejar de ser un buen partido para cualquier muchacho que supiera arrancarla de los brazos del imponente comandante Erwin Smith.

—¡Eren, Marco! — Grito desde una esquina corriendo hacia un par de muchachos que venían llegando mientras sacaba de su cara la máscara.

—¡Prima!— Grito Eren envolviendo en un fuerte abrazo a la chica— ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

—Gracias— Respondió soltándose de él para abrazar al otro chico— Marco, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía.

—Jajaja lo sé, los años pasan rápido— Beso la mano de la chica— Espero que te la estés pasando bien, discúlpanos por alejarte de tus amigos.

—No se preocupen, quería liberarme de ese grupo desde hace ya bastante tiempo— Observo de forma discreta al grupo de hombres de los cuales fue salvada por la llegada de sus amigos— No sé qué está pasando pero hoy que Erwin no está conmigo me he vuelto muy popular.

—Bueno era de esperarse, eres la cumpleañera y el no tener de guardián al comandante hace que muchos se sientan aliviados— Eren no pudo evitar reír al imaginar a ese grupo de hombres amedrentados por Erwin si se llegara a enterar que habían cortejado a su novia.

—En todo caso ¿Dónde está él?— Marco busco la alta silueta con la mirada.

—Tuvo un llamado en Trost y sailo ayer por la mañana.

—Es una lástima que se esté perdiendo esto— Dijo el joven de pecas.

—Aun así, vean lo que me obsequio— Tomo con sus dedos el collar y lo levanto feliz, Eren silbo en forma de sorpresa.

—Es muy bonito— Comento Marco.

—Zoe ¿No has visto a Armin? Me temo que le dije que llegaríamos antes pero tuvimos un problema con el carruaje y dilatamos un poco.

—Sí, esta por aquí con Mikasa y Sasha. Vamos— Dijo tratando de dar la vuelta pero su vestido se había atascado con algo, trato de jalarlo más fuerte pero la tela la venció y estuvo por dar de bruces al suelo cuando una mano la tomo por el brazo impidiendo su caída.

—Ese vestido debe ser muy incomodo— La varonil voz de su salvador le llego a los oídos. levanto la vista topándose con un hombre en mascara de ave, solo podía observar de su rostro los delgados labios y un par de penetrantes ojos grises que se colaban entre las rendijas de la máscara.

* * *

Hola a todos, muchas gracias por leer esta nueva historia. Me inspire al nombre de la película "la princesa prometida" y en vestuarios sobre la película "Dentro del laberinto", veamos como pega y se desarrolla este experimento, en base a los comentarios veré si lo continúo.

_La imaginación son las alas que nos hacen libres_


	2. La manzana del pecado

**La princesa prometida**

**Capítulo 2**

**La manzana del pecado**

* * *

Un leve rubor se coloreo en el rostro de Hanji, al parecer su esponjoso vestido había sido pisado por un invitado y en la desesperación por librarse había estado por caer.

—Sí, es un poco incomodo.

—Apuesto que debe verse mejor sin ese estorbo.

Hanji estaba por responder algo al atrevimiento del hombre.

—No me malinterprete señorita, me refiero a que debe verse mejor porque sin eso podría moverse con toda libertad— Le dijo al percatarse de su molestia y rubor— Una mujer que no se limita ni en el más mínimo movimiento es bella.

—Entonces discúlpeme a mí por pensar mal de usted.

Al darse cuenta de que no sabía el nombre de ese extraño intento presentarse, pero fue jalada del brazo por Marco guiándola hacia sus amigos.

—Disculpe señor, tengo que llevarme a la cumpleañera— Ambos salieron por completo de la vista de Rivaille.

—Linda criatura— El regordete hombre poso su mano en el hombro del ojigrís— Extraña y peculiar pero aun así linda. Una verdadera lástima que sea ajena.

—Así que la fiesta es en su honor— Tomo una copa de la bandeja de un mesero que paso por su flanco derecho.

—Sí, es su cumpleaños.

—¿Está casada?

—No, pero se rumorea que pronto contraria nupcias con el comandante Erwin Smith

—¿Ella es la novia de Smith?— Bebió un poco del contendió de la copa en forma pensativa— Interesante— Susurró.

.

.

Hanji jalaba el vestido lo mas pegado posible a su cuerpo, no quería pasar por otro bochornoso momento.

—¡Muchas felicidades Hanji! Oficialmente has entrado en edad casadera— Armin la abrazaba con mucho entusiasmo— ¿Erwin ya dio el gran paso?

—Jajaja gracias Armin, no, por el momento sigo disponible— Le cerró coquetamente un ojo.

—Esta fiesta es genial— Sasha se retacaba la boca con toda clase de bocadillos— Deberías cumplir años más de una vez por año.

—En esa caso sería una anciana muy pronto— Le sonrió limpiando su rostro con una servilleta— Aunque valdría mucho la pena por verlos más seguido, es una pena que vivamos tan alejados.

El aire del lugar se veía ataviado por humo de tabaco y sudor. Pasaba de medianoche y la gente se negaba a dejar de pasar un buen rato. Zoe estaba terriblemente cansada, le dolían los pies y sentía que no podía seguir andando. A la primera oportunidad aprovechó para salir a tomar el fresco al jardín. Jaló con ambas manos la falda del vestido y camino lo más rápido posible evitando a toda costa alguien más que la invitara a bailar o la aburriera con superficiales platicas.

La fría brisa refresco sus mejillas mientras se recargaba agotada en el pilar de un kiosco.

—Te extraño— Suspiro melancólica.

_—Hay un amor tan triste, profundamente en tus ojos. Una especie de pálida joya que se ilumina y se apaga, dentro de tus ojos colocare el cielo…_

Escucho una masculina voz

—¿Quién anda ahí?— Pregunto nerviosa y totalmente sobresaltada observando en todas direcciones.

Un ruido sordo le llego detrás, en donde se encontraba un frondoso manzano.

—Perdone si la asuste— Un joven había saltado de la copa del árbol, pudo distinguir al que hace unos instantes pisara su vestido. Aun no se liberaba de del antifaz. Observó una verde manaza a cada mano de este.

—¿Qué es lo que estaba diciendo hace un momento?— Caminó apresurando acelerando el encuentro entre ambos.

—Una canción, me vino a la mente al verla tan triste— Le arrojo una manzana.

—Es linda, me gustaría escucharla completa—Atrapo velozmente el objeto, el enmascarado se sorprendió por sus veloces reflejos.

—Tal vez un día pueda cantarla completa para usted— Incidió lentamente la manzana.

—Sería maravilloso— Comenzó a comer también.

Era extraño, no sabía quién era él, pero disfrutaba estar a su lado, su voz le era tremendamente atrayente y sus ojos realmente hipnóticos. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron, no debería sentirse así con un hombre que no fuera Erwin.

—Que torpe, no me he presentado— Extendió su mano en saludo— Mi hombre es Hanji Zoe.

El hombre sonrió de medio lado, lo que provocó un vuelco en el corazón de Hanji, se inclino y beso galantemente su mano.

—Conozco su nombre señorita, la fiesta es por usted.

—Bueno, ya que sabe quién soy, me encuentro en grave desventaja hacia usted puesto que, no me ha dicho su nombre.

—¿Mi nombre? Mi nombre no tiene importancia.

—Para mí sí.

—Puede que por ahora sí, pero cuando se lo diga ya no habrá misterio y usted señorita, ciertamente perderá todo el interés por mí.

—¡Eso no es justo!

El hombre rio de forma seductora.

Poco a poco el ruido de la muisca comenzó por inundar el jardín.

—Están volviendo a tocar— Sintió como una mano rozó su hombro.

—Señorita ¿le gustaría bailar?— Extendió la mano invitándola.

Zoe dudo un momento, en el transcurso de su improvisada cena se había deshecho de los zapatos, aun así algo dentro ella se moría por cercanía al hombre y en ese momento el destino se la ofrecía en bandeja de plata. Respondió a la invitación respondiendo a esa mano.

El enmascarado coloco la palma en la cintura de la chica (lo que le provoco nervios enormes). Comenzaron a moverse en círculos lentamente.

—¿Por qué se niega a decirme su nombre?

—Ya se lo dije, si develo el misterio ahora la novela perderá interés.

—No estamos en un libro.

—A mí me gusta pensar que sí, me gusta imaginar que puedo ser el autor del libro de mi vida.

—¿Sabe? Es una persona bastante peculiar.

El hombre detuvo el baile en seco. Con sumo cuidado tomo el mentón de la chica.

—Me agrada saber que he causado en usted una buena impresión— Susurró jalando un poco la cabeza de Zoe, ya que esta era más alta.

—¿Qué hace?— Interrogo entrecerrando los ojos.

Para sorpresa de la mujer, el hombre cerró el espacio entre ambos con un beso, el primero, algo que ni el mismo Erwin había podido hacer hasta ahora. Quería golpearlo, quitárselo de encima, pero él tomaba con fuerza ambos lados de su cara. Un grito aterrador fue lo único capaz de sepáralos.

—¿Qué fue eso?— Zoe ignoro al hombre y volvió la vista hacia el frente tarando de distinguir al dueño de semejante alarido— Regresó al hombre, pero este ya no estaba. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, en su intento resbaló con el estorboso vestido — ¡Diablos!— Trato de ponerse de pie cuando sintió un fuerte jalón.

—¡Señorita! ¿se encuentra bien?

—Jean ¿Qué haces aquí?

—El señor Erwin me encomendó su cuidado

—¿Y dónde se supone que estuviste todo este tiempo?— Lo vio molesta al recordar lo que había pasado con el extraño hace unos minutos.

—Yo… disculpe— Le bajo la mirada apenada

—Después hablaremos de esto, lo importante ahora es saber que ha pasado, ese grito fue horrible. Préstame su espada.

—¿Mi espada? ¿para que la quiere?

—Solo hazlo, no haré nada malo— El hombre le entrego la espada a la mujer que con rapidez rompió toda la falda de su bello vestido dejando expuestas sus largas piernas envueltas en un par de medias traslucidas, sostenidas por un fino liguero de encaje blanco.

—Así está mejor ¡Vamos!— Emprendió la búsqueda corriendo seguida muy de cerca por un sonrojado hombre.

Un grito más agitó el corazón de ambos.

—Por la fuente— Señaló Jean adelantado el paso.

—¡Marco!

Mikasa corrían al lado contrario de ellos, un joven de ojos verdes se encontraba echado al piso junto a un cuerpo, sus gritos de desesperación habían sido lo que los habían alertado.

Hanji se llevó ambas manos a la boca. Pudo observar aterrada el cuerpo de su amigo Marco tendido sobre el piso sobre un charco de sangre.

—¡Esta muerto!— Grito Eren sin dejar de llorar.

* * *

Después de mucho tiempo por fin pude terminar este capítulo. Ando corta de inspiración ya que Notre famille me mantiene ocupada. Muchas gracias por esperar pacientemente.

La canción que Rivaille canta se llama "As the world falls down" de David Bowie, es parte del soundtrack de la película "LABYRINTH" que fue mi inspiración para este fanfic.

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. La vieja librería

**Capítulo 3:**

**La vieja librería**

* * *

El sabroso olor a estofado inundo sensualmente su nariz, hambriento decidió seguir el delicioso aroma hasta la liberaría del pueblo.

—Wow Levi, ese aroma es tan…— Recibió un fuerte golpe con una cuchara de madera al tratar de abrir la olla sobre la mesa.

—Aun no es hora ¿Mike te costaría tanto tratar de comportarte como un humano? Hay veces que eres más perro que otra cosa— Un hombre de baja estatura y cabello negro observaba al colado que trataba de abrir la olla.

—Ya pasa la hora de comida, muero de hambre Levi— El hombre de gran estatura y bigote se dejo caer cabizbajo en una silla.

—No podemos comer hasta que cierre la librería, a los clientes no les gustaría ver al bibliotecario comer entre los libros— Lo observó fastidiado con un par de penetrantes ojos grises.

—Pasan de las dos, dudo que alguien venga.

—El horario de la puerta dice que se cierra a las dos y media, estrictamente he seguido ese horario por años.

—Que pérdida de tiempo— Mike poseía un largo y desaliñado cabello rubio, el cual comenzó a mover con una mano totalmente aburrido subiendo los pies a la mesa.

—¡Baja tus asquerosas botas de la mesa donde comeremos!

—Uy, hoy no estás de humor ¿el golpe de ayer no salió como esperabas?

—Levi lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Las cosas siempre salen como quiero que lo hagan y por favor deja de hablar de esas cosas aquí, alguien podría escucharte.

—Ajam ¿entonces porque ese mal humor? Esto es peor que cuando limpie la chimenea y deje tu cuatro cubierto de hollín, eso mi pequeño y querido amigo es decir demasiado.

—Olvídalo— Desvió el rostro— Voy por los platos— Salió del campo visual del hombre rubio entrando al cuatro continuo.

— ¡Hey Levi! ¿Qué tal la fiesta en esa casona? Apuesto que fue magnífica— Le grito destapando la olla.

—Si descubro que metiste tus asquerosas pesuñas a la olla del estofado, te juro que te saco los intestinos y hago salchichas con ellos— Escuchó el precipitado cierre de la olla; sonrió satisfecho sacando un par de platos de un viejo anaquel.

—Vamos, cuéntame un poco más de ese lugar.

—No hay mucho que contar, gente pretensiosa y horrible, típicos ricos— Regreso a la parte delantera de la tienda.

—¿Qué tal la comida?

—Mucha, un gran desperdicio, con toda la comida que habrá sobrado se pudo alimentar al orfanatorio un mes.

—Y ¿Había lindas mujeres?

—Frívolas y sin un mínimo te inteligencia, la cabeza solo les aprovecha para ponerse joyas— Coloco de mala gana los platos y comenzó a servir.

— ¿Ni una lindura a la que estarías dispuesto a desnudar?

Levy dejo el plato servido a medias.

—No.

—Lo dudaste ¿cómo era? ¿Bonita? ¿Qué tal sus curvas?— Una sonrisa lujuriosa se dibujo en la cara de Mike.

—Si lo que quieres es comer ¡deja las preguntas estúpidas!

—No te lo guardes todo ¡quiero detalles!— Tomó una hogaza de pan.

—Diga lo que diga las cosas no cambiara, no tengo mucho que contar del tema así que cierra la boca que no quiero ver lo que estas masticando.

El ruido de la campanilla de la puerta lo interrumpió.

—Está cerrado, por favor regrese mañana— Levi daba la espalda a la puerta.

— ¿No escuchas?— Mike se puso de pie y se dirigió al recién llegado. Un muchacho de estatura media cubierto por una capucha negra hasta la nariz.

—Por favor, necesito esconderme— Suplico el joven con voz demasiado aguda.

—No me importa en que estas metido, no quiero problemas en mi tienda— Por fin Levi lo encaro— Haz el favor de salir ahora.

—Por favor— el extraño se aferro a al brazo del pelinegro.

—He dicho ¡fuerza!— Soltó con violencia su brazo y arrojo al encapuchado con violencia el piso, lo que provoco que la capucha volara de su sitio dejando expuesto el rostro del extraño.

—Pero, pero ¡eres una mujer!

— ¿Qué dices Mike?

—Mira su cuello—Mike se corrió inmediatamente para ayudar a incorporar a la joven que rápidamente volvió a colocarse la capucha.

Zakarius era un gran conocedor de mujeres, se había percatado que la prominencia en el cuello tan característica de los hombres no se apreciaba en ella.

—No, espera— Levy aparto con una mano a su amigo, lentamente se acerco as la chica y bajo la capucha— ¿Señorita Hanji Zoe?— La observó atento.

— ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

Levi trago saliva, no lo reconocía, después de todo jamás se había deshecho de el antifaz.

— ¿Qué hace aquí y vestida de hombre?— Señalo los ropajes negros que llevaba encima.

—Respóndame ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?

—Jajajaja señorita, es extraño que no sepamos su nombre, es la prometida del comandante Smith— Mike se acerco a ambos tratando de suavizar la tensión— ¿En qué podemos ayudarla?

El relinchar de caballos fuera del local alerto a la chica.

— ¿Hay otra forma de salir de aquí?—Hanji le dedico una mirada de temor a Levi que no pudo más que señalar la puerta al final de la tienda—La salida trasera.

—Gracias— Le indico cubriéndose nuevamente con la capucha y cubriéndose de la nariz para abajo con una bufanda. Una vez que su cuerpo había desaparecido por la parte trasera de la tienda un grupo de militares liderados por un joven de cabello castaño ingreso al lugar.

—Buenas tardes caballeros, lamento informarles que la librería a cerrado—Apunto Mike al viejo horario pegado en la pared.

—No venimos a comprar nada, estamos buscando a una joven.

— ¿Una joven en una librería? Curioso, tal vez deban buscar en la tienda de la modista—La voz de levi sonó terriblemente irónica.

—Es una mujer algo excéntrica, su prometido nos ha encargado cuidarla mucho.

— ¡Señor Jen!— Otro militar entro corriendo a la tienda.

— ¿Qué pasa?— Se volvió al hombre totalmente fuera de sus casillas.

—Se ha cambiado de ropa, encontramos el vestido que usaba por la mañana en las cercanías del lago.

— ¡Maldita sea! Esa mujer ama complicarme la vida.

—Nadie ha venido por aquí, como les dije la tienda está cerrada y nos disponíamos a comer cuando ustedes llegaron— Mike señalo a la mesa.

—Discúlpenos caballeros, les suplico que si ven algo raro nos lo informen inmediatamente ¡vámonos!— Salieron de la tienda.

Mike se dejo caer en la mesa.

—Tú y esa chica ¿se entienden?

Levi lo ignoro prestando toda su atención a la puerta por la que saliera Hanji hace unos instantes.

—¿Qué diablos pasa con esa mujer?

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguir al pie de este fanfic, últimamente ando algo distraída y las ideas no fluyen nada por mas que ya se que rumbo tomara la historia.**

Espero podamos leernos en la próxima entrega.


End file.
